1. Field of the Invention
The present invention comprises an illuminated display arrangement constructed from a set of extruded rails which when assembled provide a readily supported, thin rectangular frame which may be loaded from its front side after it is completely assembled, and is a Continuation-In-Part application of our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/660,931, and a Continuation-In-Part of Ser. No. 11/799,001 each of which are incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety.
2. Prior Art
In the retail industry it is often necessary to display a graphic surface in close proximity to other graphic displays. Further, those graphic displays need to be neat, presentable and readily changeable. Additionally, those display fixtures themselves may need to be a relatively unobtrusive by themselves being minimalist. Such display fixtures could be used in an illuminated format within a securable capture frame of minimum thickness. This would permit such a display fixture or frame next to or within other fixed objects such as walls or fixtures.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide a display fixture arrangement which is minimized in its dimensions so as not to be obtrusive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display fixture arrangement which may be loaded with a graphic from the front.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a low profile display fixture arrangement with a perimeter portion which, when opened, will not interfere with any other immediately adjacent fixture arrangements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a low profile display fixture arrangement that contains a spring mechanism that is fully contained in a minimal, angled relationship with respect to the display piece and its peripheral display biasing cover rail.
It is yet an object to provide a display arrangement of this nature which includes an illuminated backer panel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illuminated frame arrangement of minimal thickness which is readily and safely securable to a wall or other vertical support.